In wireless power transfer, a contactless power transfer system using magnetic field resonance is known. A method for one-to-one power transfer between a transmission-side device (a parent device) and a reception-side device (a child device) is described in Patent Document 1. Further, in Patent Document 1, it is described that the child device transmits magnetic field or power information and positional information to the parent device using a communication means.